A Rose for the Cougar
by xDisturbed
Summary: Nidalee finds herself juggling with her duty to guard Kumungu and her lust for another woman's touch as her eyes fell upon Zyra, a woman whom she thought had beauty unparalleled by anything she has ever saw. But the Cougar finds herself in a dilemma, realizing that the very redhead she lusted for was the one destroying her homeland. One Shot, Yuri/Lesbian, Bondage, Smut/Lemon.


A tan-skinned beauty perched on a fallen log, squatting on her feet with her long and sensual legs covered in sharp, white markings. A tongue's lick ran across her full lips, her spear impaled in the dirt with her long, raven hair flowing behind her. A woman who's figure burgeoned due to the harsh environment from Kumungu Jungle. Her thighs were thick with her hips round, an hourglass figure derived from her slim waist and ample bosom. Stunning was an inadequate way to put such untamed beauty into words.

She felt a presence, _something_ was watching her, just a human would not be able to sense such a thing, but Nidalee is far from a _mere_ human. She is the culmination of both beast and woman, and as such, she bears the responsibility to act as the guardian of Kumungu, it is the reason why she joined the League of Legends; to defend the jungle from all that would attempt to harm it – and to stop all who dare to enter the jungle with motives to leave alive.

A woman with curves to battle Nidalee's very own with long and rose coloured hair seemed to appear sporadically in the jungle. Nidalee saw her with her own eyes once - such a sight seemed to cast a charm upon on her. The Bestial Huntress found herself biting her lower lip at the thought, thinking about the mysterious woman's body pressed against her own.

But there was more important things to attend to, a violent torrent of thorns and vines began to ravage through the south end of the jungle, consuming all the scarce vegetation of Southern Kumungu in its path. With that thought in her mind, discarding her own sexual appetite, Nidalee ripped her spear from the soil and started marching south, her eyebrows burrowing with endeavour before she morphed into her cougar state.

Her paws bounced off the dirt, pouncing forward hastily while she roared out, attempting to call attention of whatever it was that was destroying her homeland. But then she saw it, her nails digging into the soil as she slid to a stop, transforming back into her womanly form with her spear prepped in her right hand.

Vines wrapped the trees and thorns protruded from them with tips so sharp Nidalee feared that just looking at it would cost her life. She moved forward despite this, gently treading on her feet so that she remained quiet, averting from the loud approach she was taking on just earlier.

Nidalee prepped her spear and walked towards an affected tree, pushing the iron tip into the thick vine which wrapped it, eliciting its immediate flinch and its even quicker retreat into the soil. _Fuck…_ She thought as she immediately regretted her actions, feeling the floor rumble beneath her fur boots. The tanned woman jumped back from the tree, turning on her heel to run away from it, almost ready to morph into a cougar before her ankle was caught by _something_. The woman fell to the floor and lost hold of her spear, the pole weapon rolling far away from her stretched out hands.

She turned herself around and saw a thin, green vine crawling up her leg, its frail appearance was just a mirage as she felt its grip tighten firmly. She winced as another wrapped her unconfined leg, leaving her immobilized excluding her arms, so the best plan she could think of was to extend them out and attempt to rip the vines off with her nails. But, to top off the disaster, vines slung down from the roof formed by thick branches high above her and wrapped her wrists, lifting her into the air with all her limbs spread out like a five-point star.

The bound woman writhed uncomfortably, her face contorted as she tried to free herself from her suspension. She attempted pulling her wrists down with hope to rip the vines around them, but that resulted in _absolutely_ nothing. _I'm dead…_ Nidalee thought, awaiting for whatever horrible fate was soon to meet her.

Nidalee closed her eyes and waited, bracing for whatever it was that was going to slay her. Maybe all the vines were going to start tugging at the same time or perhaps plants were to rise out the floor and shoot thorns through her torso. But those memories were discarded, because the redheaded woman Nidalee would lust for and daydream about emerged from a mass of leaves in the near-distance, strutting towards her with horned vines flowing through the dirt beside her.

 _This is the same woman…_ Nidalee concentrated on the approaching redhead, taking in _every_ detail of her body. How her red hair flowed down to her rear, how her skin was a rose-like shade of pink, how the vines on her body covered her delicates, but did so with so much to left see. Thick plant formed dull pink heels on her feet, moving up her long and sensual legs with three protruding pedals at both her calves and thighs. Oh man… Nidalee bit her lower lip, even with the thought of imminent death in the back of her head, she found this woman too much to handle.

The tanned-woman tilted her head and thought about her current situation, reminding herself that she was bound by… vines that very well matched the ones covering the redhead's body. Then it hit her, realizing that this woman was the cause of destruction in Southern Kumungu, the one killing all the plants which she was self-assigned to protect. The bound woman sneered at the redhead and started struggling to break free from the vines again, feeling anger rise in her body as the calamitous woman was just only metres away.

"Bitch!" Nidalee yelled as she burrowed her brows at the half-plant, half-woman. " _You're_ the cause of all this!"

" _Oh?"_ The woman spoke with a seductive tone, running her hands on her curvaceous figure. "You're mad at _me_ _?_ "

Nidalee bit her lower lip and her hatred faded away, feeling her lust overcome her anger briefly. _It must be mating season…_

" _Mad_?!" Nidalee spat at the woman, her hate coming back within an instant. "What's your name?! Tell me so that I could _scream_ it as I run my spear through your neck!"

" _Woah…"_ The redhead approached the half-livid woman as leaves retracted from covering her hands, placing her fingertips against Nidalee's toned stomach. _"Such an_ _angry_ _kitty…"_

"I'll _kill_ you!" Nidalee screamed as her eyes followed the woman who now began to circle her casually.

"You'll be subservient, right?" The woman purred in Nidalee's ear, planting a kiss on her neck. "You seem like _quite_ the feast."

"F-feast?" Nidalee cocked her head back and widened her eyes. "Y-you're not going to _eat_ me, _are_ you?"

"I might... _figuratively_ speaking…" The redhead stopped in front of Nidalee as she chuckled softly, placing a hand on her thigh, slowly sneaking her fingers underneath her fur loincloth.

" _What_ are you doing?" Nidalee yelled at the intrusive woman as she involuntarily blushed, attempting absurdly to move away.

"Nothing you don't want me to do - you will need _something_ to call me by…" The woman spoke slowly as she ripped Nidalee's loincloth from her hips. "Zyra, that's what my name is."

"Zyra!" Nidalee screamed, leaning her head forward while clinching her teeth, burrowing her eyebrows as she fought against the vines furiously. "Let me go this instant!"

"You're _very_ angry." Zyra said as free vines stripped Nidalee of her fur top, leaving her completely naked excluding fur gauntlets and boots. "That - I like…"

"What! Why are you d-" Nidalee was cut off as Zyra drove two fingers into her womanhood, eliciting an angry gasp from the Cougar. The Huntress looked down with surprise, feeling a foreign sensation between her legs she had longed for, her eyes laying upon Zyra's right hand between her thighs with the palm up.

" _Oh?"_ Zyra responded mockingly as she withdrew her fingers from the Bestial Huntress' dripping sex, bringing them to her full lips which had a sinful and seductive curvature, sucking Nidalee's excitement off her digits. "Still want me to stop?"

"No! I mean – yes! Don't!" Nidalee responded as she found herself staring at Zyra who sucked on her fingers seductively, bringing Nidalee's libido to a plethoric amount. "Yes! _Just_ –fuck me!"

Zyra smiled as all her coverings began to retract into the soil, leaving her completely nude. "You're as _primal_ as I thought."

The tanned woman stared down at the rose-resembling one, licking her lips as she felt her excitement drip down her inner-thighs, unable to contain herself in front of Zyra. The unbound reinserted her fingers back into Nidalee's sex, drawing a soft moan from the Cougar's lips. She paced to keep on a steady rhythm, her vines keeping Nidalee suspended and still. She smiled and chuckled as she fingered the Cougar, watching her quivering lips as she pumped, listening to her ecstatic moans and pleas with satisfaction.

"I'm surprised how easy you let up." Zyra commented between a thrust.

"M-me too!" Nidalee moaned, her face contorted with pleasure while her legs and arms writhed under the vines' grasp.

Pleasure started to build in Nidalee's core and with her eyes tightly shut and her mouth agape, she let out a scream. Zyra withdrew her fingers and sucked on them, throwing them back between Nidalee's legs to continue her progress, feeling the Cougar's ecstatic hips ride her fingers hungrily.

 _What am I doing?_ Nidalee thought as she found herself riding a wave of ecstasy, unable to free herself from the vines and chains of pleasure the redhead locked her to. All thoughts of being Kumungu's guardian fled her mind, replaced by the diverging lust which spread through her mind and body. _Absolutely disgusting._

"Why a-are you doing this?" Nidalee opened her right eye just slightly, looking down at Zyra with a single, green pupil, panting between each word.

"Doing what? _You?_ " Zyra played with Nidalee's words, slowly increasing her rhythm every few seconds.

"Y-yes – and w-why are you destroying K-Kumungu?"

"Destroying?" Zyra began to slow down, her semi-quick thrusts fading into dullness. "I am _not_ destroying Kumungu."

"Then _what_ do you call this?" Nidalee opened both her eyes, feeling relieved from the sexual pressure Zyra forced upon her, burrowing her eyebrows angrily.

"Rejuvenation." Zyra smiled, turning her head to survey the dry soil surrounding them. "As you can tell, I am not human, much like you."

"Then, _what_ are you?" Nidalee asked, staring at the ground, wondering why Zyra seemed so interested in it all of a sudden.

"I was a plant. A _rose_ – a rose capable of conjuring plants, vines, thorns – anything!" Zyra smiled as she gave a harsh thrust with two fingers once again, eliciting a moan from the suspended woman. She licked her lips as she vehemently stirred her fingers in and out of Nidalee's sex, causing the Cougar's breasts to bounce to her strident tempo.

"There used to be _many_ of my kind – our presence was what made Kumungu so special. My kind was the reason why the jungle _flourished_ with vines and plants and bushes. Look at it now!" Zyra spoke over Nidalee's moans which she elicited from her sapping fingers.

"T-then – how _did_ you become human?" Nidalee bit her lower lip after she asked her question, shuddering as she breathed heavily.

"I consumed a sorceress and used her powers to create this vessel which I am now present in." Zyra's red lips curved upwards, her orange eyes flickering. "I saw visions of human cities and made my way there. I trained and trained, using the sorceress' powers to gain the ability to conjure massive amounts of life with just a move of my fingers!"

 _Much like how you're bringing me alive with your fingers._ Nidalee thought as Zyra finished her speech, barely able to keep her mind straight, barely able to comprehend what she had even said.

The Bestial Huntress had her own monologue of moans during Zyra's very own. She felt ashamed of herself, unable to supress her rampant pleas, speaking over the redhead. But a part of her knew that Zyra didn't mind, otherwise she would've retreated her fingers and that Nidalee _absolutely_ did not want.

"Are you going to cum?" Zyra asked as her breasts shook along with her thrusting tempo.

Nidalee nodded, and right on cue, she came. Juices surged out from between her thighs as she shut her eyes and opened her mouth. A wave of pleasure washed over her toned body, leaving her writhing under bondage, feeling Zyra's still-thrusting fingers slow down to a leisurely pace.

The Cougar's juices sullied the soil beneath her, a browner patch of dirt wet with her excitement indicated her climax's location. Zyra pulled her digits from Nidalee's womanhood, bringing them in the air in front of the Bestial Huntress, presenting her glossy fingers in front of her green eyes as the Cougar's juices slowly dripped off her nails and onto the soil beneath her.

Zyra stood on the tip of her toes, the smell of sweat and sex filling both their noses. She smiled as she pushed her fingers between the Cougar's full lips, forcing the involuntarily subservient woman to taste her own cum.

Nidalee closed her eyes and spat it out. "What the _fuck_ are you doing?!"

"Just having some fun is all." Zyra smirked, returning to the heels of her feet.

The vines released the Cougar and she fell to her feet. She grunted and stood ready, clenching her first before she made a swing at the haughty redhead. Zyra made a gesture with her hands and the vines which kept Nidalee previously suspended wrapped the Cougar's limbs, tying her arms to her waist and her athletic thighs together. Zyra then kicked the Cougar down, causing the tanned woman to fall onto her back, grunting once again, this time with pain as she winced.

"My, my…" Zyra strutted towards the distressed Huntress with a hand on her hip. "I _thought_ you would comply…"

"Bitch!" Nidalee spat at the feet of the woman who approached her, glaring up at her with her green eyes.

"Watch your language, _slut_." Zyra's red lips curved as she stood over the laying Cougar, her body casting a shadow over her.

Nidalee gulped, her vision now consisting of Zyra's long legs by each side of her head, running a long path up to voluptuous hips before her flat stomach led to the large undersides of her breasts.

"W-what are you doing?" Nidalee said in disarray.

"Giving that foul mouth of yours' a better use." Zyra stated as she lowered herself onto her knees. "Make one false move… and your life is fiction. Got it?"

Before Nidalee could make an assumption of Zyra's next move, as such a dominant and sexually deviant position has never been performed on her before, Zyra lowed her hips down onto Nidalee's face, her dripping sex right against the Cougar's lips whose head was raised by vines to meet it.

"Use that feline tongue of yours." Zyra smiled, waiting for Nidalee to fulfill her desires.

A moan fled the redhead's lips, Nidalee's tongue entering her trickling womanhood. She shuddered and smiled, nodding her head before she felt another lick from the Cougar she sat on. Zyra closed her eyes and raised her hands to her own breasts, kneading her mounds greedily as she savoured the Bestial Huntress' slow, yet pleasurable licks, a desire for more effort from the Cougar floating in the back of her head.

"You're a quick woman." Zyra spoke. "Prove it."

The feline woman obliged, because if she didn't, that would cost her life. She massaged Zyra's womanhood with toil, tasting her dribbling excitement drip into her mouth as the redhead moaned above her.

Nidalee's face was Zyra's mount, the redhead proved as such while she straddled her tongue, riding out her journey of pleasure accompanied by nirvana and ecstasy. Pleas and profanity left red, full lips, juices trickling down pinkish thighs onto a tanned face, a restrained Cougar with an inability to breathe well.

The redhead lost her seductive and playful manner, turning into the beast Nidalee acted as just earlier when _she_ was on the other side of pleasure. Now that Zyra was fighting against her climax, her defense became moans as she bent over and dug her nails into the dirt, her body obscuring Nidalee's vision.

Zyra swore and a shudder rushed through her body, her red hair cascading onto the soil which was now blossoming with grass and flowers due to her presence. She squeezed the green turf in her hands, her cum surging from between her thighs and onto Nidalee's lapping tongue, still grinding her hips to ride out her blissful climax.

Her body became overwhelmed with fatigue and she disembarked the laying woman's face, resting beside her with the only difference was her being free from bondage. She looked over to her right, staring at the tanned woman as her chest heaved, watching the Huntress lick her cum off her soft, now-glossy lips.

She felt the need to kiss her, and to Nidalee's surprise, when the redhead cupped her cheeks and took her lips, sticking her tongue into her cavity, Nidalee felt unable to resist. They locked lips, their tongues dancing together, as if they were long lost lovers. But the aforementioned is untrue, Zyra is Nidalee's enemy, and such an act of love was treason to Kumungu and herself.

"Get off me!" Nidalee bit Zyra's lower lip, eliciting a pained shriek from the redhead.

"Bitch!" Zyra screamed as she fell on her rear, licking her lower lip before she pressed her fingers against it, attempting to numb the pain.

Nidalee found Zyra's falter to create a vulnerability in the vines' integrity, feeling the vegetation ease its grip upon her limbs. She took the brief window and violently wrenched her feet from the vines, freeing her ankles and thighs from its restraint, standing up with her arms still bound together.

"Parasite!" Nidalee screamed out as she kicked Zyra's chest, sending her back flying to the ground.

The tanned woman turned on her heel and ran towards her fallen spear which rested by the roots of a thick tree. She expended whichever meager energy she could manage to form in order to free her arms from the vines, eventually causing them to weaken and fall from her body. Now completely free from the vines her body wore, leaving her bareness exposed to the humid air of Kumungu, she knelt down and picked up her spear, running back towards the redheaded woman who was struggling to rise to her feet with intent to kill drawn upon her face.

"No! Don't!" Zyra begged, closing her eyes as she flinched and cowered in fear.

As Nidalee came to a halt, wondering why the redhead was now begging for her life, why all of a sudden she was demeaning and frail, she noticed Zyra's plant-armour beginning to grow back onto her body, protecting her – despite how little it _really_ covered.

Nidalee turned her head and observed her surroundings, finding her scowl convert into a smile. Southern Kumungu was now flourishing with plants, very polarizing compared to the state it had been when she had arrived in what felt like hours ago. The vines wrapped the tall trees, thick and strong, able to climb up and swing from them. Grass covered the floor, the cracking soil which what was there was now thriving with vegetation such as bushes and flowers and – _roses_.

"Please…" Zyra stood up and walked towards Nidalee. "If I die, all that I have brought will fall with me. For the sake of Kumungu, don't kill me."

"This all seems invasive." Nidalee's lips showed happiness but her words showed concern. "Roses are not native in Kumungu."

"They used to be." Zyra spoke, walking towards Nidalee, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Have you not listened to anything I was saying?"

"You were molesting me." Nidalee responded sourly, pushing Zyra's hand off her shoulder. "Even though I had not wished for you to do what you did, I found much joy in it – and as such, I was not able to listen."

"Oh." Zyra's tone sounded disappointed, but the curvature of her lips showed pride in her performance.

Nidalee took one last look at the redhead and frowned, turning around hastily, morphing into her cougar state.

"Wait!" Zyra called out as Nidalee pounced away.

The redhead sighed as she watched the Cougar fade from her sight, lowering her rear onto the grass. She let her eyes roam Southern Kumungu, a feeling of tremendous satisfaction as she realised she had truly transformed it to a lively and prosperous state filled with vines and flowers. But despite that, even with her goal to bring her kind back to Kumungu being fulfilled, an ulterior motive rose out of her engagement with Nidalee – just the thought of fulfilling such a goal brought a sinful smirk to her red lips.

 _"I've never tamed a Cougar before…"_


End file.
